vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Octodad
*A Blurb of getting his Gameface on* Octodad is the protagonist/perfectly normal human father of the student game and human father simulator, Octodad, and its sequel, Octodad: Dadliest Catch, and a wrestler in VGCW. He is the second SNST fighter to be promoted to the main leagues after Sagat. In the Octodad Series Octodad is a normal, mild-mannered human being that loves his family and will do anything for them, like cleaning up the kitchen or stomping on spiders. While he may be clumsy and uncoordinated, he always does his best for the family he loves. He is also constantly harrassed by a deranged sushi chef who claims that Octodad is really an octopus in disguise. We all know that these are clearly just the delusions of a madman because Octodad is 100% human and a true family man. In VGCW Season 5: Nobody Suspected a Thing Seeking to better provide for his family with a big VGCW (Virtuous Gentlemen Championship Wrestling) paycheck, a perfectly normal human dad assumed the moniker "Octodad" and made his long-awaited debut in a Steel Cage Match against Dan. Despite a good start, this perfectly normal human dad for some reason had serious difficulty climbing out of the cage. Dan, the coward that he is, took advantage of this and made a beeline for the cage himself, suspiciously clambering up the steel grating as if he had suction cups on his hands, netting a win over this perfectly normal man, to the ire of the crowd. The next time he stepped into the ring on 2013-09-07, he faced off against Proto Man. The match didn't last very long, as this bot suspiciously used an "octopus stretch" on this completely normal guy to end the match early, sending the human father to an 0-2 record. With two losses to make up for, Octodad entered the ring against his next opponent, The Pyro, with a chip on his shoulder. His strong desire to prove himself in the ring helped him withstand numerous spinebusters; mysteriously, attacks to the spine didn't seem to faze him at all. Spearing his foe through the barricade, Octodad secured a win by countout, and proceeded to celebrate by showing off his dance moves. And then, something incredible happened. On October 15th, he was booked unknowingly against none other than The Dark Lord himself. Determined not to fall like others have, Octodad took the fight to Ganondorf, fighting through huge amounts of punishment from the Dark Lord's power moves. He even became the first person this season to survive the Gerudo Valley Driver. And then, it happened. As Ganondorf lifted his opponent up for a powerbomb, he said something to Octodad that one should never say to a true family man: "Your wife and kids are next." Spurred on by this threat, Octodad made a big comeback, eventually locking in his Human Stretch and leaving Ganon exhausted. He capitalized on the worn-out Dark Lord and, in potentially the biggest upset that VGCW has ever seen, Octodad was able to pin Ganondorf for the 3-count. The miracle had happened. Season 6: Raising Suspicion After a two week break to spend some time with his family, Octodad returned to the ring with a chip on his human shoulder, ready to prove his might against any fellow human competitor. What he was not prepared for was a competitor from Outworld. Scorpion, the legendary King of the Midcard, would put Octodad's human endurance to the test in a submission match. Despite landing three submission holds that night, Octodad tapped out to the supernatural warrior, proving that despite his victory over the mighty Ganondorf, he was still just a regular human being. His next match would pit him against two former VGCW champions in Solid Snake and Groose. During the early part of the match in the ring, Groose and Snake seemed eager to double-team the family man, but he had a trick up his sleeve, or rather, under the ring. He set up an insurmountable defense that no human being could possibly hope to pass - a ladder. It kept Groose out of the fight for several minutes while he and Snake fought valiantly. It would not last though, as the fight made its way to the entrance ramp, where much of the battle took place. Despite his inexplicable resistance to spinebusters, The God Rooster put the Family Man away for a 3 count, netting yet another loss for Octodad. The next week would not be kind to Octodad either, as Snake faced off against him in yet another submission match. Snake seemed particularly aggressive against Octodad, perhaps thinking he was wearing some sort of disguise, and mistaking him for Decoy Octopus somehow. This aggression would pay off for Snake, and after several submission attempts from both wrestlers, Octodad would tap out. With a three-match losing streak, things looked bleak for the human being who once bested Ganondorf. About a month later, he was put into a cage with Duke Nukem, who, for some reason, thought that Octodad was some kind of non-human alien. Seeking to prove him wrong, he blocked every attempt Duke made to escape the cage, however he, in a situation similar to his debut, struggled to climb out the cage. Maybe he was afraid of heights? Eventually, after neither of these men were able to escape the cage after a long period of time, the match was deemed a draw. Back in the ring several weeks later, at the start of Season 7, Octodad found himself matched up against Charles Barkley, former VGCW Champ and basketball player. Knowing his son would be watching him fight this sports legend, the human father pulled through, surviving two submission holds in a row before locking him in for a Normal Human Stretch to win the match. Rumor has it he celebrated this victory by taking his family to the aquarium. His next match would have him pressed to perform in a Fatal Fourway to determine the next Casual Contender. Having never been in the running for a belt before, Octodad put in his all and managed to take out the former champion Red, before being taken out himself by Ezio. Rumors abound that a strange Sushi Chef paid Ezio off to target the Family Man for unknown reasons. Behind the Kayfabe Despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, Octodad is, in fact, a̶n̶ ̶o̶c̶t̶o̶p̶u̶s̶. a normal human being. The creators of Octodad mentioned in social media that they are fan of VGCW. In fact, VGCW was referenced in Octodad: Dadliest Catch in the supermarket level! Yes. This means that VGCW is canon. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery vgcw_finisher_octodad.gif|Octodad's finisher, Human Stretch Octodad_Poster.jpg|VGCW cameo in Octodad: Dadliest Catch! octodance.gif|Octodance Gamefacedad.jpg Octodad real.jpg|Octodad in the original freeware game. Realdad.jpg Saddad.png